richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chef Hatchet and Duncan
.]] The conflict between Chef Hatchet and Duncan is very natural for both as their personalities heavily clashed with one another. Chef is the strict, no-nonsense militaristic type while Duncan is a trouble-making delinquent. Duncan's disrespect for authority was something Chef would not take lying down for any reason. Duncan has become one of the select few teenagers that the adult Chef would willingly cause physical harm to because of their differences. Overview Total Drama Island While it appeared that neither necessarily had a problem with one another at the beginning of Total Drama Island, it was during a challenge where Chef ran the campers through his own style of boot camp that the conflict surfaced and took shape. Duncan's first act of breaking Chef's authority was when Chef had all the campers execute a dance routine until Duncan abruptly stopped the music, noting that the boot camp would be done for the day when someone dropped out. Chef punished him by having him do twenty push-ups. Next, Chef demanded the campers write out a three hundred word essay on how much they "love" him. Duncan merely wrote "just one sentence with five pages of 'verys' in-between." Duncan apparently went too far when during a running of an obstacle course, Chef demanded he do another twenty push-ups and Duncan ended by kissing him on the nose. Chef punished him by making him spend the night in the boathouse, during which Duncan started to regret his last action of defiance. Interestingly, this would set the foundation for his developing a relationship with Courtney as he would get her to start breaking the rules, which they found turned her on. Duncan and Chef would maintain a level of dislike for one another. An example of this occurred in a later challenge of hide and seek in which the campers tried to avoid being caught by Chef. Duncan managed to hide in a cave and outlast most of the others. However, Chef used his tracking skills to eventually locate Duncan and remove him from the cave by the ear. Chef would ultimately have a hand in Duncan being eliminated from the competition when it came down to the final four. Chef took over hosting duties and had the remaining boys race against the remaining girls out of the forest and back to the campgrounds. While the boys losing was considered Owen's fault as he stopped to eat sticky buns as opposed to properly finishing the challenge, Chef disliked Duncan and purposefully chose Duncan to be eliminated. Chef further got under Duncan's skin by riding with him on the loser boat and scaring him using a Sasquatchanakwa costume. Total Drama Academy In Total Drama Academy, Chef and Duncan had not had very little interaction with one another. This is largely due to Duncan being more concerned with his feud with Courtney against Harold and LeShawna. Chef has also taken a much less active role on the show to date. Nevertheless, neither one appear to have gotten over their conflict and are likely to engage in another test of wills with one another should the opportunity arise. Trivia * This conflict helped start the relationship between Courtney and Duncan, since Chef Hatchet sent Duncan to the boathouse, thereby giving Courtney a reason to talk to Duncan. * Both have a conflict with everyone. Category:Conflicts Category:Interaction